Consequences
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: On the run, Michael thinks about the consequences of his actions and in particular on Sara…


_**Consequences **_

_**Disclaimer: **I own it!…Wait no I don't…I just had a flicker of hope._

_**A/N:** Okay this isn't very good and I wrote it in like twenty or so minutes but please R and R anyway and ENJOY!_

………………………………

Consequences…The relation between a result and its cause.

Every decision has consequences. Whether good or bad, everything has consequences.

Michael Scofield thought that he could handle all the consequences that the escape threw his way, but he thought wrong…Something that very rarely happened.

He never expected to form such a strong bond with some of the other inmates at Fox River, never expected to see Warden Pope as the understanding father figure that he never had growing up, and he definitely, in his wildest dreams, never expected to develop such strong feelings for his Prison Doctor.

Michael sighed ruefully as he brought his hands to his face. Oh yeah…That one was the killer. Sleep just didn't seem like a possibility tonight…Way too much going through his mind. He gingerly rose to his feet, and making sure not to wake the others, he crept out of the cave that they had been hiding out in and slumped himself down on a large rock, letting his crystal blues bask in the beauty of the Texan night sky.

Very few things could have beaten this sight he thought. Well apart from his late mother, Sara, and the sight of Lincoln being exonerated.

The possibility of ever seeing the second two were almost as slim as the first and that pained him to know. Well there was nothing he could do about clearing Lincoln's name, that was up to Veronica…Michael just knew he had to keep his brother safe until she did. Sara though, God he would do anything to see her again…Even if just for a moment or two…He would take any tiny morsel of time he was allowed.

He had recalled the look of absolute pain on her face when she had realized that she had just been a part of the plan, just another pawn in his game…Michael knew however, in his heart that, that wasn't true…At first it was but it didn't take very long for all that to be changed.

She was beautiful with enough intelligence and compassion to fill the ocean. The exact type of person that he was sure he didn't deserve…And she sure as hell didn't deserve to be treated the way that she was.

He remembered the time that he kissed her in the infirmary for the first time. Although he had told himself that it was strictly business, there was something up in that infirmary that he needed more than that key.

"Even in a place like that Prison, you were still able to find something to miss."

Michael suddenly put on his defenses as he turned to his brother, squinting to see his facial expression through the darkness. Noticing that a smirk was dancing across his big brother's lips Michael quickly tossed back, "I don't know what the hell you are talking about…How could anyone possibly miss anything from that place?"

Lincoln rolled his eyes as he slumped down on the rock next to his brother, deciding to take another approach "Hey Mike there is something I have been meaning to ask you…"

"Yeah?"

The older brother finally rose his eyes to meet his brother's "How did you manage to get the key to the infirmary?"

"I didn't." Michael said simply, sadly almost.

Lincoln opened and shut his mouth; then opened it again, then shut it, not quite sure what to do. Finally he asked, "How did you get in then?"

Michael looked to his feet and let out a rueful sigh "Maybe…Maybe someone left it open for me."

"Who?" Lincoln questioned, playing dumb.

The younger brother brought his hands to his face and let out a groan of frustration before quietly, "S…Doctor Tancredi" he quickly corrected and he mentally slapped himself as he heard his brother snicker that he almost called her by her first name.

A smirk danced across Lincoln's lips "What happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing!" Michael snapped, with a little more anger than he would have liked.

Lincoln had to laugh. He may not be as smart, but he was still the older brother "Michael…Tell me!"

Michael groaned at his brother's pestering ways…He was the little brother, being a pest was his claim "Nothing happened!"

"Michael need I remind you that I can hurt you?"

"Please don't tell me that you'd resort to violence to find out? You're already wanted for murder…Lets add assault to that!"

"Hey it doesn't bother me…I have nothing to loose." Lincoln shrugged "Please Michael?"

"Okay!" Michael finally gave in "I might have kissed her alright?"

Lincoln fell back startled and Michael hung his head…Somewhere deep down he knew it was going to come to this. "Whoa!" The older brother grinned "Why is it when you finally let someone into your guarded world…That it had to be your freaking prison doctor!"

"Hey!" Michael rolled his crystal blues angrily "I didn't want this to happen either you know…I couldn't help it!"

"Um and aren't you still married Michael?"

"Yeah."

"So you can now say that you had an affair with your prison doc."

"It was only a kiss."

Both brothers remained silent for the next few moments. Lincoln looked down to Michael who was still looking at the ground, knowing exactly what he was thinking "She'll be okay."

Michael finally looked up, pain evident in his crystal blues "How can she be? I ruined her life!"

Lincoln stood up and rubbed his little brother on the head "If I say she'll be fine…Will you be able to sleep tonight?"

Michael's eyes stayed glued to the ground "I highly doubt it."

"Well I'm gonna go and try to get some shut eye…Please don't be up pondering all night Michael" a smirk danced across Lincoln's lips as he got to his feet "I'd hate to come out in the morning to find that your head had imploded."

Michael let out a small laugh as he heard Lincoln go back into the cave. No more thinking about Sara he told himself. He needed to be completely focused on the escape, and when it came to Sara Tancredi, the escape was often put back to second. He needed to get back on track because tomorrow would surely come…It always did, and it was a new day.

A new day to make decisions. Life or death decisions that he needed to be one hundred and ten percent focused on.

Because all his decisions came with serious consequences.

_**END**_


End file.
